


The Tragic Love Story of Ty Grady and the Mountain Lion

by hunenka



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty finally persuades Zane to take another trip to the West Virginia Mountains. It turns out someone’s been waiting for him there. (Once again, this isn’t my fault. It was Abi herself who suggested shipping Ty and the mountain lion, okay?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragic Love Story of Ty Grady and the Mountain Lion

**The Tragic Love Story of Ty Grady and the Mountain Lion**  
Author: hunenka  
Pairing(s): Ty/Zane, one-sided Mountain Lion/Ty  
Rating: general audiences  
Warnings: cheesy and silly  
Summary: Ty finally persuades Zane to take another trip to the West Virginia Mountains. It turns out someone’s been waiting for him there. (Once again, this isn’t my fault. It was Abi herself who suggested shipping Ty and the mountain lion, okay?)

===

When the mountain lion caught that familiar – never forgotten – scent, her heart skipped a beat. _Finally. After all these years._ She’d almost stopped hoping by now.

She followed the scent, hidden in the underbrush, her pace steady as she cautiously approached her prey. She didn’t want to scare him this time. She hoped for a fresh start.

When she caught up with him, she discovered that he wasn’t alone; there was another human with him, a little taller and larger, and he was standing too close to her human.

As a wave of possessiveness surged through her, she growled and stepped into the clearing to announce her presence.

Both humans froze when they saw her, then her human stepped in front of the other, holding him back with one arm. His voice was shaking a little as he said “Zane, please, don’t move.” Yet his gaze held hers steadily and with determination.

He was protecting his territory and she could relate to that. In fact, the way he had done that the first time they’d met, the way he’d stood his ground against her, that’s when she fell for him. But then things had gone a little crazy and didn’t end up the way she had hoped.

Well, she was ready to do anything it took to fix it this time.

She took a few steps closer, slow and unthreatening. She hoped.

“Zane, I think it’s her,” her human whispered to the other one.

“Huh?”

“She’s the one who attacked me the last time we were here,” her human explained and she waggled her tail in happiness. _He remembers me!_

The distance between her and him was getting shorter and he was watching her with growing unease, so she lowered her head and purred, hoping to show him her intentions were good.

He took a tentative step towards her.

“Ty! What the hell are you doing?” The other one whispered sharply.

“I don’t think she’s trying to hurt us,” her human whispered back and made another step. He was still watching her intently, and she felt herself get lost in his beautiful eyes.

Then he reached out with one hand, slowly and carefully, no sudden movements as if not to startle her. She found his concern for her endearing.

“Hello, kitty,” he crooned, and his non-whisper voice sent shivers down her spine.

The other human chuckled nervously, ruining the moment between them. “Hello kitty? Really?”

“Shut up,” her human told him, his attention still on her. _Yes!_

She crossed the rest of the distance between them and slowly licked his outstretched hand. He tasted so good and she had to fight the urge to lick all of him right now. She wasn’t like that; she wanted to take it slow.

“I hope you’ll be nicer to me this time,” he told her as his other hand moved behind her ears, strong fingers rubbing there gently.

She couldn’t help it, his touch felt amazing and she mewled like a small kitten.

He laughed at that. “Yeah, right, sweetheart.”

 _He called me sweetheart!_ Overwhelmed with joy, she jumped at him. They landed on the ground, her on top. He felt warm and firm under her, but she could feel his heart beating faster now. _Oh. I scared him again._

To make things better, she started licking his face.

“Umm… Ty?” The other human was starting to bother her. Why did he have to keep interrupting them? She growled at him angrily and he frowned at her. “Should I...?” He pulled out a gun.

She covered her human with her body protectively. _He’s mine!_

“No, dammit! He’s mine!” The other human shouted at her, his voice angry and frustrated. “You can’t have him!”

Was he serious? She looked at her human’s face inquiringly, looking for an answer.

He gave her a sad, apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, darlin’, but he’s right, you know.” She really liked the way his body vibrated under hers as he spoke, but she really hated what he was saying to her. “I belong to him.”

 _But…_ She looked from one human to the other, and there it was – a deep, strong connection, something she couldn’t possibly compete with. Now she just couldn’t understand why she didn’t see it before. Wishful thinking, probably.

The human under her was talking again. “I’m sure you’ll find someone else. You seem like a nice cougar lady…”

She shook her head sadly. _There’s no one else like you._

“Maybe if things had gone a bit differently…” he offered, one hand resting on her side gently. “But I love him. And he loves me. That will never change.”

She nodded in defeat. She had her pride, you know, and she knew that this fight was lost. She stood up and stepped back, watching as the taller human scurried to help his lover. She saw the way they touched each other, looked at each other, and it broke her heart.

She turned to leave, but then she heard that deep voice again. “Hey, wait…” She turned back, watching him expectantly. He knelt in front of her and took her head in both hands, making her look him in the eyes. “Thank you,” he said seriously. “I will remember you.”

 _And I will always love you_ , she told him, savoring their last moments together, trying to memorize as much of him as she could – his scent, his voice, his taste, the texture and warmth of his skin.

“Goodbye,” he told her as he stood up and took the hand of his lover in his. They both watched her solemnly.

 _Goodbye_. She looked at him one last time and then she walked away without looking back.

The End


End file.
